Eyelash curlers have been an important part of the beauty industry since they were first patented in 1931. That they have become an integral part of the beautifying process is demonstrated by a remark from pop star Cher, who once said that if she was allowed to take only one item to a desert island, she would take her eyelash curler. Numerous eyelash curlers have received patents throughout the years, and it would be impossible to list references to all or even most of them. However, most conventional eyelash curlers typically comprise a pair of forming members, one a stationary forming member and the other a moveable forming member, that crimp the upper eyelash. The moveable forming member of a conventional eyelash curler usually has fitted onto it a silicone pad, called a pressing strip, that molds the eyelash.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,719,931 issued to Kisaburo Suzuki on Jan. 19, 1988 is for an eyelash curler that utilizes forming members to bend the eyelash in conjunction with an electric heater and blower device. Suzuki's device differs from the present invention, which utilizes cylindrical, rounded forming members in order to curl the eyelashes with no need of a heater and blower device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,893,404 issued to John V. Flynn on Jul. 7, 1959 is for an eyelash curler that utilizes a fixed forming member and a cushioned forming member that are levered together to bend the eyelash. Flynn's device differs from the present invention, which utilizes cylindrical, rounded forming members in order to curl the eyelash.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,337 issued to Il-Yong Park on Apr. 24, 2007 is for an eyelash curler in a molded plastic casing with a fixed forming member made of stainless steel, and a moveable forming member covered with an elastic material. Park's device differs from the present invention, which utilizes two curved, cylindrical forming members in order to curl the eyelash.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,662,809 issued to Naoki Yamaguchi et al. on Dec. 16, 2003 is for an eyelash curler that employs battery powered heaters to curl eyelashes. Yamaguchi's device differs from the present invention, which requires no heaters in order to curl eyelashes.